The Story Of Alana White
by Cutix33Ryotsu
Summary: Alana white a n ordinary girl who is in love with a fictional character of her favorite anime/manga need I say more? yes becasue she's not so ordinary after all whats this her mothers from that world? why? how? read and find out! ha ha I suck summaries ..GiottoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Cutix33Ryotsu: Hope you enjoy this story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own and of the KHR characters~only my Oc enjoy~  
**

* * *

Hello MY name is Alana White.

My hair is a normal light brown with black streaks. My eyes a Azure blue. I am pretty normal teenager of eighteen. I got to high school. Now you make thein I'm pretty normal but I am not you see. I am normal but I'm an Otaku and give how I am. I am in deeply inlove with a character name Giotto yes I know pathetic right? me an ordinary girl inlove with a fictionaly character. well it turns out that I wasn't so ordinary to begin anyway's this is my story..

* * *

Alana walked out of here school having to have finally escape all her studies. She was now glad that she can now got back to her Otakuness. The one place that keeps her whole entire being in peace.  
'I cannot wait till I read what happens on the next chapter of KHR!' She thought happy then walked down the road in slow pace.  
"Giotto.." She muttered his name walking by the many people. Her friends where away sick today so now she was slone to walk down the road.  
'Giotto the first generation boss of the family..I'm so inlove with him and yet he is just a fictional character..' She sighed thinking of how her obession had lead her to love such a character that doesn't even exist. She wishe's she could be in that world just to meet that one person. That was all impossible for he since she is nothing more then just a girl who loves anime.  
Alana sighed opening the door to her house. Her mother smiled at her kindly.  
"how was school dear?" She asked smiling at her. Alana smiled at her.  
"School was fun...even though my friends where all sick " She replied taken her shoes off. She put her shoes on the rack before walking into the kitchen.  
"mom...you said you had something to talk to me about" Alana smiled at her gentle while her mother paused. She looked at her worriedly putting her knife down.  
"Thats right it's about out family heritage" She said walking over to her sitting down on the chair. Alana blinked staring at her for a long while.  
"Family heritage?" Alana blinked her tilting her head to the side.  
"yes ...your at that age where you must know like me" She said getting up from the seat. She walked up to the fridge and pulled out a little box. She sat back down.  
"I have to tell you the truth about our family now so please listen to me" Her mother smiled at her sadly.  
"I am orginally from another world then this...a world were all the characters are fictional" She smiled at her. Alana stared at her in shock.  
"w-what?" She asked staring at her in even more shock.  
"you see along long time ago I came her from a different world from the help of a priestess..she knew of the dangers of staying there and said that I was important she told me that I had to bare child that would be fit to change any thing if the balance of that world was to go haywire" She explained to her.  
"I don't understand...the balance of that world to go hay wire?" Alana questioned as her mother got form her seat walking to her. She knelt to the ground.  
"I'm sorry my child but the balance of that world has become unstable so ..I have to send you back to my orginal world and restore the balance" She said to her.

~Later On That Night~

Alana stared at the necklace that was given to her. It was a small clam necklace that had the seven gems on the necklace.  
She was told not long ago about her mothers wish and how her home world had become unbalanced and is now on the verge of being destroyed. Her mother had pleaded to her to save her home world. When she asked what she should do she said to open her heart to the seven flames. That when it was explained to her that once she was gone from this world that she would never come back. Her power to restore the balance would mean to stay in her world intill her dying day.

Alana raised the necklace intently staring the clam with the seven coloured jewels.  
'they look just like the seven flames of the vongola' she thought staring at the red , blue , yellow, indingo , purple , green and orange gems. They reminded her of just that staring at them more made her thing that whatever world her mother was from that she should save it for her mothers sake. Alana sat up from her bed walking to her mothers bedroom.

She looked at her mother who had such long beautiful brown hair. Her eyes seemed to relfect the moonlight that was shining on her. Alana took a deep breathe walking over to her mother.  
"Mom.." She called. Her mother slowly turned to her.  
"I have decided that I will restore order into your world..." Alana said both scared from her choice but determined. Her mother walked over to her kneeling down.  
Then pulling her into a hug.  
"Thank you.." She cried to hugging her daughter.  
"Thank you so much Alana" Her mother smiled at her trully happy. Alana felt her heart beats quicken seeing her mother happy but sad. She knew that she made the right choice in to helping her world how she was going to do it. She did not know but she was going to try with all her might to save this world of her mothers.

That night her mother told her to open her heart to the necklace. It was not an easy task but she got everything that was explained to was somewhat like the flames in the anime she watched. She had to have resolved.

Alana finally grasped everything about her necklace. She was engulfed in flames of all the colors of the Vongola. Her mother had kissed her on the forehead before she dissapeared completely.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: how did you like? R&R no flames please? =D?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cutix33Ryotsu: umm..have nothing to say just enjoy okay? oh I do not own any KHR charaters  
**

* * *

The sun had shined brightly at the sleeping girl. She had arisen from the ground rubbing her eyes. She blinked with her azure blue eyes to see that she had the robe on her. It was white with the clam necklace holding the robe together.  
'where am I?' She asked herself to see a bunch of flowers below her. They where all very beautiful to her eyes. She smiled seeing so many flowers. When she looked at her surroundings.  
'A forest?' She blinked getting up to walk. She noticed she was wearing a rather old fashioned white dress but she did not mind it one bit. When she walked along the path passing by many tree's she stopped to see a town.  
'wait minute this place...I'm in Italy' She thought blinking at the many people and the woman walking around.  
She stayed hidden behind the tree before she walked down the path towards the town. It seemed to be familiar before like she is seen this place some where.  
'wonder why it looks so... familiar to me' She thought having to arrive at such a town. There were many carriages and people walking about smiling and talking about there everyday lives.  
'Talk about your old fashion life style but why am I here?' She asked herself trying to piece together what was happening around her.  
"No way! You little brat! I am no buying you sweets!" An angered voice shouted. Alana jumped from hearing such an angry voice as she hid behind a pole. Her eyes widen at the sight of a red haired man with a tattoo. A boy with green hair.  
'n-no way those twos are G and Lampo..Giotto's guardians..' She thought shocked and surprised. Thats when she started to think of the situation more clearly.  
'My mother's world was originally the KHR World!? ' Alana looked in shocked at two guardians.  
'then that means..I can meet...Giotto' She thought with her heart beating in anticipation. Alana really did not know what to do but watch them as they walked down the street. She decided not fallow them instead tried to think of a plan. A plan to meet Giotto but she didn't know where to start. Not long after there were screams of people coming that same direction.  
'w-whats going on? are they being attacked by the enemy?' She thought panicked. There were people screaming bloody murder as they all ran past her. There was evidence of a battle going on in that direction. Alana decided to sneak her way towards the battle. Hiding behind a hidden wall her eyes widen at the sight of the Vongola's first generations guardian fighting off other people in black suits. It was an all out world. The person she stared at most of was Giotto the Vongola boss.  
'I cannot believe its really him Giotto in the flesh the one person whom I've loved for the longest time ever since I saw him in the Manga but thats really him' She felt her heart beat quicken watching them all fight. She kept herself hidden until the enemy had them all captive. Alana looked in fear as they were all chained. A guy with silver haired stood in front of the vongola Primo. He pointed to his sword to him.  
'G-Giotto!' she shouted in her mind seeing the blade pointed to him.  
"Finally after all my years of plotting I can now truly destroy the Vongola" He smirked at him.  
"I can finally be rid of all you since there isn't even family amongst you anymore..since you all distrust each other so much since your mist guardian betrayed all you" He smirked at them.  
"Now since you all hate each other your all weak" He said to them. Alana clenched on to the pole.  
The guy simply raised his blade.  
Alana eyes widen knowing full well what he was going to do to the Vongola Primo.  
'Noo..not when I just seen no..please' She thought leaving the safety of her hiding spot. She dashed towards him as the blade rose.  
"Good bye Vongola!" He shouted. Alana gasped still running.  
"NOOO! STOP!" She cried running at top speed. She stopped right infront of Giotto her arms out stretched as she glared at him.  
The blade that was about to cut the boss stopped right at her heart. Alana glared at him.  
"oh? whats this? ..A mere girl defending the Vongola" He mocked.  
"..." Alana was shaken from all of the fear she felt.  
'what can I do? I don't know a thing about fighting wait a second I do know how to fight but to take on such strong guys..' She thought but then stood her ground.  
"I won't let you! I will not let you kill him" She said firmly her eyes filled with determination.  
"oh really?" He said then put his blade on under chin.  
"such a cute little girl you are.." He said moving to close to her. Alana only smacked the blade away from her.  
"such defiance from a mere girl like you...it's actually laughable to see such a girl standing up to man like me" He smirked at her.  
"oh really?...if you raised your sword to woman then you can't call yourself a man" She said to him. He glared at her then slapped her across the face.  
"you dare speak to me know your place girl! and move out of the way!"He shouted.  
Alana looked at him glaring .  
"so you go so low as to hit a woman you don't deserve to call yourself a man..." Alana glared.  
"And I will not move not if your going to hurt these guys...I refuse!" She said to him.  
"stupid woman if you keep on saying such things I will kill you" He threatened.  
"if your so sure about that! then go ahead and try! your threats don't scare me I will not move!" She said determined. He glared going to stab her only to cut her cheek. Blood had dripped from her cut as she stood her ground.  
"oh? not even a flinch?" He asked raising his eyebrows. He looked at his men then back at the girl who would not move from her spot.  
"tch..annoying woman you are...what is that drives to protect such a useless family that has lost there edge?" He said to her. Alana only stared at him.  
"...what's it matter to you?.." She shot back at him.  
"...I guess...your right it's not my business but really seeing you there had made me loose my will to kill since you're to pretty to cut up.." He said smirking the pointed the sword to her throat.  
"mark my words the next time I come I will kill you along with the Vongola" He said walking away from them with her men. Alana watched as they walked away with his men. She stared as they all simply vanished. When they were gone her legs gave out on her and she fell to her knee's. She panted a little trying to regulated her breathing.  
"MAN!" She cried out nearly shivering.  
"that was the most scariest most...horrifying thing..I ever done in my entire life" She said out loud almost hyperventilating.  
'My whole body is shaken' She thought looking at her now had shaken up body. She jumped hearing something hit the ground. She blinked at the object to see a bunch of keys laying on the ground. Not able to walk at the moment she reached to grab them only to fall forward.  
"Damn it!" She shouted.  
"my body is shaken up right now I cannot even move!" She complained out loud.  
'this is just great I arrive in this world to find the one I love almost get slice up then I rushed up with out even thinking to defend them all' She thought staring at the sky. She watched as the cloud past by before she rolled over looking at the seven males still all chained up watching her in silence.  
"I'm sorry guys..I swear I'll you free once I get the feeling back in my leg" She said to them rolling on her stomach.  
She stared at them all as she layed on tummy.  
'eh? they look so different in real life..and there all so good looking as well..Giotto..is ..really handsomer in person' She thought trying to hide her blush. They all still kept there eyes on her as she kept her eyes on all of them. The feeling in her leg had finally came back to her as she stood up from the ground.  
"hey! I can move again!" She exclaimed standing up.  
"yay! now I can use these keys to free you all" She smiled picking up the said keys and walked towards the men. She smiled not having any troubled until well when she took a step forward her one leg decided to give up on her. That resulted in her fallen flat on her face the keys rolling.  
"itai" She said rubbing her head. She looked at the set in keys in panic as they rolled away from her.  
"AH! MATTE!" She screamed getting back running after the rolling keys.  
"Come back here!" She cried chasing after the keys. They rolled pass the sun guardian as she tried to grab them then passed the rain guardian.  
"Come one! stop moving !" She cried trying to pick up her speed. She finally got fed up with chasing after the the said keys as they passed the storm guardian. She jumped at them scrapper her knee's but finally got a hold of them. Now the second problems while she did indeed get the keys. A carriage from that was set right beside the Lighting guardian had some how got loose and started to roll towards her. Alana smiled getting up from the ground.  
"Ah! ha! I got them!" She exclaimed.  
"Ahem" She blinked looking at the rain guardian. She stared at him in confusion when indicated something behind her. Alana blinked at him confused turning around to see a carriage that was rolling towards her.  
"you have to be kidding me.." She said as the carriage stared to roll towards her picking up speed.  
"Gah! you've gotta be kidding me!" She screamed turning around to run down the hill she could jump to side since well the mist guardian and the sun guardian was in the way and she knew how painfully it would be if she landed wrong on them so she ran down the hill with a speeding carriage that was out to crush her.  
"What did I do to deserve this!?" she cried running for dear life. She looked ahead to see nothing useful that could help so instead she stopped in her tracks. Then did a black flip over the carriage. She landed on the ground as she watched the carriage crash into store breaking into pieces.  
"ha ha..I escaped death again.." She smiled turning to the seven guardians still chained up. She took the keys walking to them.

Alana free'd them all from there chains before throwing the keys away. They all stared at her as the Vongola Primo walked to her.  
"Thank you for saving us we are all in your debt" He said taken her hand. She watched as she kissed her hand.  
'OMG OMG! Giotto just kissed my hand' She thought her face turning beat red.  
"u-uh um..." She was fumbling over her words staring at his gently eyes. Her face heated up not able to speak clearly.  
She pulled her hand away backing up still blushing madly.  
"I-I...I'm glad your all safe.." She said to them looking anywhere but them.  
" a-are you injured?" She asked turning to them slowly as they all stood up facing the other way.  
"We are all fine thank you miss.." Giotto smiled.  
"Alana..." She spoke her name. Giotto blinked at her.  
"what?" He asked.  
"Alana White is my name.." She said to him. Then bowed her head.  
"i-it's nice to meet you" She to them.  
The other guardians and Giotto all introduced themselves to her despite her already knowing there names. She nodded greeting them all as she smiled.

"Tch..to be saved by a girl" G said looking away ashamed.  
"it's not all that bad besides everybody else would run away from the danger " Asari said as G huffed. Alaude only stared at her before turning around. Spade stared at her curiously before turning away from wiped the blood of her cheek before putting a bandaged on her cut.  
"EH!?" She looked at him shock having to been distracted by Giotto. Knuckles smiled at her.  
"Sorry but you were injured so I had to bandage up your wound" He smiled at her. Alana blinked at him. Then smiled while turning to Lampo. They were all the first generations guardians but they didn't seem them self. Giotto even seemed different from the others like they were all weary of each other.  
'it must be because of Spade because of the death of Elena' She thought as they were all tensed.  
'He did betray them but Giotto had brought him back to the Vongola side' She thought looking at them all.  
'But then again what with all the atmosphere it's not how it should be something else went wrong ...there all not there usual self' She thought staring at them all.  
'then I will have to bring them back!' She thought determined. She looked at Giotto. Who was still in deep in thought about something.  
'yosh! I have to this!' She thoughts walking up to Giotto she lightly tugged on his cape. He blinked turning to her. Alana blushed from the sudden attention.  
"a-ano...I don't really have a place to stay s-so...w-would you allow me to stay with you guys? i-if it's not to much to ask" Alana asked looking away from him. Giotto looked at the others.  
"Tch..let her do what she wants.." G said grumbling.  
"it might be good to have a female around us" Asari said.  
"...do what you want" Alaude said coldly.  
"..Nufufufu~ do as you pleased" Spade said not really caring.  
"I don't mind.." Lampo looked away from him.  
"It would be good to have an extreme girl around us" Knuckles said as Giotto looked at her.  
"You can stay with us since none of them have any objections" He said to her. Alana smiled at them.  
"Thank you all for taken me in" She bowed her head.  
'now I have to fix there bond in this family it might be difficult with Alaude and Spade but I will try my hardest I won't allow people to look down on the Vongola!' She thought all determined.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: till next chapter~R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cutix33Ryotsu: um...hi? sorry I don't feel so tired it so late yet I'm determined to post this!  
**

* * *

Alana arrived at the Vongola mansion. The problem the atmosphere was so tense that she could even relax for a second. It went on like this for four days before she approached Giotto.  
She honestly didn't know to say but she just had to do something to break this tense atmosphere. She walked in Giotto's office to see him stressed from all the paper work.  
"Giotto.." She called his name. Giotto stopped working looking over at her. She looked at him still trying to fight her blush as she walked over to him.  
"What is it?" He asked still holding on to his pen.  
"is there a reason why everything is so tense around here" She said to him.  
"..." Giotto was silent for a moment. He looked away from her.  
"...were really not much like family anymore.." He said setting his things down. He got up from the seat while sighing some more.  
"Giotto.." She walked over to him  
"It's my fault for letting everything get to me.." Giotto said looking out the window. He sighed thinking of everything thats happened over the last couple of month.  
"The work the people...I don't even feel like a boss anymore...I can't even get my own family trust each other..I did not think our family bond would be so easily destroyed" He said looking out in the distant cloud. Alana stared at his back.  
'Giotto..' she touched his back slowly wrapped her arms around him. She leaned her head on his back given in to her selfish feelings for him just once. Giotto blushed from the sudden display of affection he didn't know what to do or how to react.  
"it must be hard for you the others " she said to him.  
"But even so..I don't believe for a second that your bonds with each other have been so easily foiled...you and G have known each other since you were kids right? " She asked. Giotto nodded.  
"He admires you and really will do anything for you...and..I..well..I believe in you and the others even if you don't...I.." Alana stopped speaking not wanting to say anything more.  
Giotto turned around to her. She couldn't speak her words of love at least not so early. She's loved him since she was fifteen at those time she did not know who he truly was. She only had information about him from the Internet and such but didn't know him person.  
She touched his cheek before retreating her hand.  
"I will help you...recoil the friendship you have with the others...I don't believe that your bonds are weak nor that you are weak..." Alana said feeling determined.  
"I carry a lot of hope in my heart and I might not be able to do much but..I care about all of you...So ...I'm going to do my best for all of you" Alana smiled at him before turning around then running towards the door. She turned the door knob looking at Giotto.  
"...Your a fine boss Giotto...you care about your subordinates unlike some boss in this world ...and to want to protect each other is admirable even if other people thinks its weak " Alana opened the door.  
"a-at least think about the times you've spent with them and remember the feelings they gave you maybe then you will find answer and probably start acting like yourself" She mumbled the last before leaving his office.

Alana ran down the hallways before she almost ran into G. She stopped running looking at the red head infront of him.  
"G?" She called as he looked at her. She smiled brightly.  
"alright! a person I've been wanting to see" She grinned as he stared.  
"Hey can you walk with me please?" She asked looking at him pleadingly.  
"..." G was about to flat out refuse her but she took his arm and lead him towards the garden.  
"I'm not going to take no for answer come on I just wanted to talk a little please?" She looked at him with her puppy eyes.  
"tch...fine what the hell do you want.." He said annoyed. Alana hugged him.  
"yay! thank you" She smiled at him.  
They walked along the garden as she sparkled at the many flowers.  
"wow there so pretty" She smiled looking at the many flowers. G crossed his arms leaning against the pillar.  
"what did you want to talk about?" He asked.  
"You treasure Giotto don't you?" Alana asked as she touched a flower. G stared at her for a moment before looking away from her.  
"Tch...whats this all of a sudden" G asked her. Alana looked at him.  
"I've never met you or Giotto before but...I'm not going to lie to you..when I say..I care about him.." Alana said to him. She looked at him in the eye.  
"He needs you ...G...He needs all of you...Giotto can't face these troubles alone he know's of all the distrust in the family...and I know your trying to help him in your own little way.." She said to him.  
"But there's nothing wrong with asking for help.." She said picking a flower. She walked over to G holding out the rose.  
"Talk to him..." Alana said taken his hand and placing the rose in his hand. She closed his hand up smiling at him.  
"because right now more then ever he need's his best friend and not his uncoordinated...of the Vongola Family"Alana said spoke. G looked away from her.  
She clenched onto his hand.  
"please..G...for Giotto's sake? if not for him then for your own sake?" Alana let his hand go then smiled at him.  
"think about it okay? I got to find Asari!" Alana smiled then rushed off to find the swordsmen of the family.G stared at the rose wanting to throw it away but for the life of him he could bring himself to do so. He thought about what she said before walking off to think a little.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: ...another one for the win! xD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cutix33Ryotsu: ...Nya..I feel like you should enjoy some more of stroy all right!  
G: ..tch...just put on the show already  
Cutix33Ryotsu: ...somebodies moody..  
G: What!?  
Cutix33Ryotsu: nothing..enjoy this chapter please? don't own KHR last time I am mentioning it so please don't kill me ~ DX  
**

* * *

****Alana ran around the mansion trying to Asari. When she heard soft music coming from the forest. She fallowed the sound into the forest. The poor girl had to fight with the plants and the many branches poking her. She finally found him perched up on rock playing the music.  
'what lovely melody' She thought then remembered why she was here.  
"Asari! I found you!" She shouted at him as he stopped playing the flute to look at her. Alana smiled having to get his attention. When the part of the cliff she was standing on kind of collapsed.  
"AAAH!" She screamed falling into the shallow water of the stream.  
"Aw man! now my clothes are ruined!" She complained. As Asari laughed at her. She looked at Asari.  
"hey! thats not funny you know! don't make me go up there and drag you down!" She yelled at him.  
"ha ha ha...sorry sorry.." He said getting down from the rock helping her up and out of the shallow end of the water. He helped her on to the ledge sitting down next to her.  
"Any reason you wanted to see me" Asari asked.  
"hai there is actually.." Alana said kicking her feet.  
"in regards to the current suffocating tense atmosphere around me..." She said smiling at him. Asari smile faltered a little.  
"oh that sorry I hope it's not making you feel uncomfortable" He said looking away.  
Alana lightly hit him on the head.  
"Talk to your family about this issue like previous issues ..your like G trying to solve things on your own but you do need help ...and more then anything Giotto needs help.." Alana said to him.  
She then stood up from the ground.  
"I don't know much of whats going on but you all have to talk even if you get mad each other and throw a few punches...your not going to survive if all of you keep acting this way.." Alana huffed at him.  
"...will talking really help?" Asari sighed. Alana hit him on the head.  
"Stop doubting yourself and your Family you are the rain guardian right? you should start acting like one since everybody isn't talking then nothing is going to be solved it might be trouble some but it has to be done because Giotto really needs you and the rest of his subordinate you are family right? and you would all protect each other when it comes down to it..right?" Alana crossed his arms.  
"You should all stop acting like idiots and start acting like the Vongola...honestly ...the one thing I've always looked up to be crumbled is more devastating then confessing my feelings the one guy I've loved for a long time.." Alana said. Then lightly punched his arm.  
"I know you will be fine beside I know you want things to go back how they were even if it were a little just try and if you feel you can't do it then know that I'm here to support you like a family should" Alana smiled.  
"Thats all I wanted to say to you...the rest is up to you like G" Alana waved.  
"See you around Asari" Alana grinned running off towards the mansion.

She talked to every member of the Vongola before she made it back to her room. She trusted all of them to make the right choice. It took her along time but she was proud of herself.  
'all for the sake of the Vongola and Giotto' She thought smiling to herself before putting the covers over her. She sighed getting up from her bed looking at the night sky before sitting up from her bed. A nock came her form her door as she blinked.  
"Come in" She sang as the door opened. Giotto walked in as she blinked at him.  
"wow! this is a surprise! I never expected to be visited by you Giotto.." Alana smiled at him. Giotto smiled a little walking to her. Alana got up from her bed.  
"what is it Giotto?" She asked concerned.  
"I had a very long and unexpected meeting.." He replied.  
"eh?" She blinked at him.  
"They all said the same thing about you convincing them to see me.." He said.  
"I see...is it a bad thing?" She asked him. Giotto shook his head wrapping his arms around her. Alana blushed madly from the warmth he was given off to her.  
"Giotto?" She called his name.  
"Thank you..Alana.." He said keeping a tight hold on her. Alana smiled still blushing returning his hug.  
"a-anything for you Giotto" She said hugging him back.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: to think I posted this...hurray! now only four more to go~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cutix33Ryotsu: I do hope I'm doing this right..  
**

* * *

****The next morning Alana walked down to the kitchen to see everybody at the table eating breakfast. The tense atmosphere was gone and everybody was eating normally. Alana blinked staring at the men for a long while.  
Asari looked at her.  
"Yo~Alana! come join us" He said smiling. Alana stared to see everyone there it was kind of strange to see them all sitting in the same room. It was really just her eating alone and now everyone was there. She stared then smiled brightly.  
"okay! " She grinned sitting down. When she spotted something she wanted to eat only for it to be taken by Lampo.  
"hey! I wanted that!" She complained. Lampo ate it while smirking at her.  
"finders keepers" He said. Alana twitched.  
"oh yeah! don't underestimate me lampo! I will eat more then you!" She challenged him.  
"oh yeah? bring it on!" Lampo said to her as she grabbed the fork.  
"oh it on alright!" She said taken some of the food eating it at lighting speed.  
"oh my gosh this is the best breakfast I've tasted all week!" Alana exclaimed starting as Lampo was stuffing his face. It was a full out eating contest between her and Lampo in which in the end she won.  
"ha ha! I won! Victory" She cheered as lampo looked at the ground in defeat.  
"ha ha! " Alana smirked at him.  
"oh lampo~" She sang as he looked at her. The other watched her curious.  
"Since you lost you have to do somethign for me~" She sang as he stared at her.  
"and I say you have to clean the basement up.." Alana smiled sweetly. Lampo stared at her shock.  
"what!?" He shouted at her. Alana smiled at him.  
"no if ands and but about it...you lost to me so you have to do pay up for your loss meaning you have to clean the basement" She grinned.  
"and if I don't?" Lampo challenged. Alana smiled a sickling sweet smile at him.  
"well lets just say I have a few things up sleep to get back at you~ eh heh" She smiled at him as an dangerious aura came from him. Lampo stared at her in fear as she looked at everyone else's plates.  
"oh my..it seems your all done! I shall clear the table for all of you !" She said getting up from the chair. She started to clear the table that was done instant.  
"Ha ha! table cleared!" she grinned then looked at the other guys.  
"what? " She questioned.  
"don't all of you haveing something better to do other then leaving me to entertain you all?" She asked crossing her arms.  
"not that I don't like the attention or anything.." She said.  
"Nufufufu...you really are interesting..to convince all of us...to talk to Giotto.." Spade said. Alana blinked.  
"Well...I had do to something...about this whole ordeal" She said shrugging.  
"I know it's not my business or anything..I just hate seeing what I love most crumble like that so I do things with out even thinking sometimes..." she admitted.  
"I mean I know I'm reckless but I can't help the way I am...bothersome yes...but I can't help it.." Alana said then looked at the dirty spec on the table.  
"..maybe I should wipe this table it's kind of dirty.." Alana said noticing the dirt. When she looked around the room.  
Her eyes widen in realization.  
"Oh My Gosh!" She jumped maken everyone raise a eyebrow at her.  
"Whats wrong?" Knuckles asked from seeing her jump up so suddenly.  
"This place is a complete mess!" She said petrified.  
"don't you have any maids or anything?" Alana asked.  
"ha ha we had maids but becasue of our budget we had to fire them all...and the cheifs but one of them refused to leave so" Asari said. Alana stared.  
"oh no! who will take care of you boys from not being so dirty..." Alana said teary eye'd. When a thought struck.  
"Fear not! Vongola! I will keep this place tighty and support you till the end of my days! " Alana declared.  
"I has to look after my boys thats right I have alreayd claim all of you so deal with..it.." She said grabbing an apron.  
"I Alana White well clean this entire mansion with my dying willl!" She said with determination.  
"oh and I also cook for you now and do all the house work and such...so you can go on about daily routines and your chores" Alana smiled.  
"ah...I feel like if I do all this...I'll be spoiling you...all to much..oh well.." Alana waved it off.  
"YOSH! I shall start cleaning now!" Alana speed off leading everyone to stare in the direction she ran off.

Alana started to clean the mansion with much energy. She started to do the laundry while mopping the floors. She even started to dust things off that were getting dirty. She never stopped intill she was finished. The Vongola memebers would watch her every once in awhile or try to help her. She cleaned the place none stop and it took her all day to clean the mansion up. In the end she had fallen asleep on a table with everything sparkling. There was even food made on the counter enough for the boys to eat. When they walked into the kitchen they saw her sleeping on the table with her arms.

Giotto and the others all stared at her and the work she had done.  
"...wow she really did clean this entire place up.." Asari said scanning the area.  
"..." Alaude stared at the food then looked at her.  
"She did an extreme good job" Knuckles smiled.  
"and I thought cleaning the basement was hard work and yet she worked even harder then me...ah my pride as a man how it hurts" lampo said staring at her sleeping form.  
"...tch.." G looked away while Spade smiled a little. Giotto walked over to her. He picked her up careful not wake her up.  
"I'll take her to her room..." Giotto said taken her to her room.

Weeks and months have gone by since that day. Alana had brought the Vongola closer and she herself had gotten closer to the vongola. She was happy with her life but knew there was going to be changes. Alana still did not know how she was going to restore order to her beloved world but she had done a few things that would have to help. Her answers where clear when she found out that Giotto was to be married to a girl from a different mafia family. That of course tore her into peaices. The Vongola was starting to go smoothly again with there efferts and close ties. Today Alana was in Giottos office as he sighed.

"I really don't have choice in the matter in marrying her" Giotto said to G. Alana looked at him.  
"..." She stared at him for while Giotto looked at G and Asari.  
"Tch...I don't like that woman.." G said glaring at the wall. Asari nodded.  
"I know but there isn't any other choice...I'll have to take her hand in marriage.." Giotto said.  
"..." Alana stared the paper work. she could feel herself wanting to tear up from whats been happening.  
"if you thinks it's the right choice" G glanced at Alana who was strangly silent. Asari looked at Alana to who was fixing his paper work. When they left Giotto sighed.  
"am I maken the right choice?" He asked himself. Alana stared at him.  
"I..." She voiced out then looked away. Her heart turning into knots. She knew what she had to do but she didn't know how to do it.  
'There is no way Giotto would fall inlove with me..' She stared at the him. He looked so stressed out. Alana got up from her seat. She wrapped her arms around him.  
"Giotto.." She called his name as he felt her warmth on her.  
"I don't know how can I help you but..then only thing I can tell you is to listen to your heart..." She said hugging him tightly.  
"you'll find your answer eventually..." Alana said to him. He looked at her.  
"You are always there for me..Alana why? "Giotto asked.  
"...becasue..I.."She started. Giotto rose from his seat.  
"you?" He moved her hair to the side.  
"...I..." She really wanted to tell him how she felt.  
She looked at the ground.  
"I'm sorry...I don't seem to have the...courage yet to tell you.."Alana stared at him sadly.  
Giotto smiled fondly at her.  
"Thats fine ...Take your time.." He said hugging her. There time was short livid as he had to go the meeting.  
Alana stared outside. She put her hand on the window as her tears fell from her cheek.  
'Giotto...I love you so much...that it hurts..' she thought looking at the ground.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: nya...so tired..omg it's four! oh well..I need to post this so yeah..hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cutix33Ryotsu: hm...I'm just uh...chilling!~xD  
**

* * *

A few more days when by as Giotto's finance was at the mansion. She was pushed to the side of Victoria who was Giotto's wife started to think she owned the place. Alana watched her treat his guardians badly. She watched as she bat her eye lashes at Giotto with her fake words of love. She even treated her like crap saying she would never loose to such an ugly girl like her. Alana did not care about the insults she had received from her. The more she watched how she treated her boys the more pissed of she felt. This Victoria girl cared nothing for Giotto's precious friends or even him. She was fuming from how she would order them around like lap dogs.

It was the last straw when she slapped Alaude across the face. Her anger rose as she was about to slap him again. She caught her hand. Staring at her emerald eyes. Her black hair.  
"if you ever ... Touch Alaude again with your filthy hands I'll make you wish you were never born" Alana said smiling she threw her hands down. Victoria glared at her.  
"oh really? you think you can stand up to me I am Giotto's Fiance I can do whatever I please" She smugly. Alana glared at her.  
"oh yeah? you think you have the almighty power because your Giotto's Fiance?" Alana said glaring at her.  
"Thats right and there's nothing you can do to stop me" Victoria walked away into the mansion. Alana twitched she twitched so badly as her rage started to boil to the top. She punched the wall leaving a huge crater as she tried to calm her breathing. The other guardians looked at her as she tried to calm herself down.  
"I won't let her..I swear to god I won't let her get away with this.." Alana seethed.  
"nobody I mean nobody treats the people I care about like this and gets away with it" Alana threw down the tower.  
"I've taken it to the last straw if she want's a war then fine.." Alana said her anger disintegrated.  
"There will be a war because I'm not going to let her walk all over you guys anymore..I don't care if she is Giotto's Finance Giotto would never want this to become of his precious friends.." Alana said walking over to Alaude she took out a cream putting it on his cheek.  
"I care about you all like Giotto...I won't let a selfish woman of high standards take advantage of any of you guys anymore..I promise..I will protect you all and Giotto from that selfish woman" Alana smiled. She knew the sacrifices but she wasn't going to let her loved ones be taken down so easily.  
'I know I can be strong for the sake of Giotto..and everyone else..I just know it..' Alana thought as she put her cream away.  
"no one..will hurt my loved ones...anymore..." She declared walking away from them all.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: please be kind to me! my brain is all scrambled! R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

**Cutix33Ryotsu: Hun nya!  
**

* * *

Alana stayed true to her word. She took the hit for every time Victoria would try to slap any of them. She would stand up to her every time she would try to yell at them.  
She did everything in power to keep her form ever harming them.

"You stupid boy! how dare you get my dress all dirty!" She yelled at Lampo. Alana dropped her things as Alaude , Asari and G watched her running to lampo aid. She was about hit him hit him hard with baseball bat when Alana got in the way. She was smacked by the full force of the bat sending her to the ground. Victoria glared at her.  
"WHY DON'T FUCK OFF ALREADY GIRL YOU HAVE NO PLACE IN THIS FAMILY" Victoria shouted at her. Alana got up from the ground.  
"that is not for you to decide...Victoria" Alana said as she looked at her.  
She hugged Lampo.  
"I won't let you hurt my beloved Vongola...or let them do anything for your selfish desires.." Alana said hugging Lampo.  
"You should know that it was an accident " Alana deafened him still hugging him protectively. Victoria raised her bat about to her hit her when Giotto. Walked by making Victoria hide the bat behind her.  
"..whats going on?" Giotto asked. Alana looked at Giotto.  
"Nothing ..Giotto you shouldn't worry yourself...just finished your paper work I'll handle everything else" Alana smiled at him. Giotto nodded still feeling like something was going on as Victoria latched on to Giotto. Giotto didn't really like the sudden latched out from her but let her walk with him. When they where gone Alana released Lampo smiling gentle at him.  
"are you okay Lampo?" She asked sweetly lifting his chin.  
"Alana-nii you did not have to take the hit for me..you'll only get hurt" Lampo said teary eyed. Alana smiled softly wiping the tears away from his eyes.  
"Don't worry...Lampo I'm okay really...I can take harder hits then that!" Alana smiled.  
"You don't deserve to be treated that way none of you do.." She said standing up nearly falling down. She grabbed the wall to support her.  
"and beside's I made a promise to you all to protect my boys from that selfish woman..and I will keep my promise because your all really important to me" Alana smiled her true smile as she turned around.  
"I value you all with all my heart and there's nothing in the world that will change my mind and my heart..and that is my sworn truth" She said looking at them. She even noticed spade and knuckle's come walking in with boxes.  
"Ah! thats right...I have to finish with these boxes I'll be right back guys!" Alana smiled running off with her boxes.  
The other Guardian members all watched as Alana left. Lampo dropped smashed the box on the ground.  
"WE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!" He shouted looking at them.  
" I DON'T CARE WHAT WE DO WE JUST HAVE TO DO SOMETHING FOR ALANA I HATE SEEING HER IN PAIN ALL THE TIME!" Lampo shouted.  
"Lampo.." Knuckles watched there youngest member yell out in frustration.  
"she's been doing so much for us ..ever since she came into our lives she brought us back to being an actual mafia family ...she helped us through all our issues with other each other and cooks for us and always so kind to us...she even said she values us... to the point that she put herself at harms way so that damn woman wouldn't be taken advantage of any of us and always takes the hits for us.." Lampo explained. He looked at the ground.  
"I want to do something for her because she's just so important to me..and maybe to us that..I just want to do something" He finished explaining. G looked at the the ground. Asari blinked. Alaude was silent while knuckles put down his box. Spade was even thinking of everything that Lampo had just said. All of there thoughts drifted to Alana who was always there for them when they needed her most. She wasn't strong in fighting but her heart was strong and big. She always listen to them with there problems or to even clean the mansion. She tried her best with everything despite how they were treat her sometimes and smile warmly supporting them and cheering them on. They were all silence thinking of that one girl who loved them all with all her heart.  
"...tch...for once your right" G said setting the box down.  
"but how are we going to help her?" Asari asked.  
Alaude and Spade looked at each other.  
"I don't know...any idea's?" Knuckles asked.  
"...I have one idea.." Alaude said while they all looked at him.  
"Nufufufu indeed and for once we are on the same page" Spade smirked.  
"What is it?" Lampo tilted his head.  
"We bring Alana and Giotto closer together.." Alaude said as they all stare at him. Spade leaned against the wall.  
"haven't you noticed? That woman only had eyes for Giotto ever since she's came here and everything she did was for his sake on the other note she's proven to be stronger in spirit then the bitch who is currently going to be marrying him" Spade said. Knuckles nodded.  
"thats a great idea but how are we going to do it? Victoria is literally always around him.." Knuckles said. Alaude looked at G.  
G sighed.  
"Leave that to me and him we have an idea" G said as they all nodded.

Alana smiled sadly while attending to the flowers in the gardens. She rubbed her cheek that still ached from the hit.  
'ha ha..that really hurt pretending it doesn't hurt is tough' She thought trimming the roots of the roses in the garden. She then started to water them water them humming a tone a tune to herself when she heard shuffling. Alana blinked getting up from her position falling the sounds of shuffling. She hid behind a the wall seeing both Victoria and Giotto together.

'there together' She thought with her heart aching. She watched on as Victoria wrapped her arms around Giotto.  
"I love you Giotto" She said looking up to him. Giotto stared at her for a long while before looking away from her. She went to go kiss him but he stopped her with his finger.  
'Giotto...' She looked at the ground. Her thoughts were filled from when she first seen him in the Manga. He was nothing like all the others guys in her world and from just seeing him she felt a connection.  
'I'm crazy to ever think coming here would ever bring me to be with Giotto..' She thought walking away from the scene on the other side.  
'I mean...I love him but it's possible he's going to marry another woman and I don't have the strength to stop him' She looked up at the sky.  
'please if I can't have him then at least make him happy' She felt the wind blow her hair her before she entered the house.

~Few Hours Later ~

Alana sighed siting at the table. She looked at Victoria who going all lovey dovey with Giotto.  
'it's all lie she doesn't love him' she thought watching them.  
'I wish that could be me' She stared at how Victoria would squish her boobs into Giotto. She twitched watching her display her fake affections to Giotto. Alana stared at her food then at everybody else. She got up from the seat.  
"hm?" Victoria looked over at her.  
"I'm sorry...I'm not hungry" She turned around to leave. The people in the room watched as she left. Giotto looked at her worried as the door was closed leaving them all with Victoria. The other guardians were all silent staring at the food before them. Dinner wasn't so good since it was ruined.

Alana leaned against the wall.  
'honestly how childish of me' She looked at the ground. Then walked out in the garden. The flowers were all beautiful and well kept. She was the only who had kept them so well watered. Giotto came walking up from behind her. Alana had yet to notice he was there when the wind blew.  
"huh?" She looked back to see Giotto.  
"Giotto?" She blinked.  
"..are you okay?" He asked walking up next to her. He sat next to her.  
"oh I'm fine I was just going to water the flowers and rose's" Alana smiled at him.  
"..." Giotto was silent watching her touch the flowers or smell there scent.  
"Sorry about dinner..I was bit childish wasn't I?" She said turning to him.  
"it's fine were all a little childish some times" He replied. Alana smiled at him.  
"yeah thats true" Alana looked away her hand touching the soft soil.  
'when will you ever notice my feelings for you?' She looked at the ground.  
Giotto blinked at her.  
"Are you okay?" He asked her. Alana smiled at him.  
"You know Giotto...I've been keeping something from you" She said looking at the flowers. He looked at her confused.  
"I'm from a different world you know..I am came here to restore the balance that was slowly disappearing" She said looking at the rose's.  
"I came here to save this world and to...meet you.." She smiled at him. Giotto looked at her shocked. It was the first she's ever said something. There little talk stopped as Victoria came.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: I'm kind a nervous...about this..oh well..I worked hard! R&R!please? no flames I'm sensitve...well to a degree..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cutix33Ryotsu: Last one I think this is the longest hope you don't mind~xD  
**

* * *

The days were coming by quicker. Giotto couldn't think properly while he worked on his notes. He thought about what Alana said. He was also thinking of just her. Alana hasn't been coming out of her room. She shut herself up not even talking to the guardians. They all grew worried for her. All of them just wanted to see Alana. They wanted to see her smile but she wouldn't come out of the room. The guardians did everything they could to try to get her to open the door but she didn't budge. Today was the final day before Giotto officially made the date were he was going to be getting married they were all going to the ball. There hearts weren't in it all not even Giotto's. He was both troubled about the whole ordeal. His guardians all looked kind of bummed out.

They were all still in the mansion as they all watch Giotto leave. All have agreed to meet up with him and victoria at the ball. All were silent even though they were all dressed up nicely.

Alana who as in her room. She took a deep breath looking at herself in the mirror.  
'I'm not going to run away anymore' She thought touching her reflection.  
'Today I will tell him how I truly fell about him and apologize for making everyone worried' She smiled at herself. Then walked to the closet. She pulled out a white beautiful dress.  
'now..this lost princess will tell her prince how she feels about him' She thought taken off her clothes putting the dress on the bed then walked into the bathroom. She stepped in the shower to clean her body. Afterwards she walked back to her room where dress lay on the bed. She changed into the dress even did her hair nicely. She put on her necklace that had the clam necklace with the seven colorful diamonds. She did her hair then her make up. When she looked in the mirror. She smiled brightly at herself.  
'I really look like a princess don't I?' She grinned at herself then put her high heels on.

~outside~

The Guardians all sighed opening the door.  
"it's time to go" G said not really feeling in the mood. The rest just nodded about to enter the limo.  
"Everybody please wait!" A soft voice called out to them. The guardians all stopped in there tracks to turn around. All there eyes widen in shock looking at Alana.

Alana had the most beautiful white dress on that matched her eyes. Diamond earring with her clam necklace. She was the most beautiful person any of them had set there eyes on. She walked forward.

"G ,Asari, Knuckles, Alaude, Spade and Lampo" She looked at them guilty bowing her head.  
"I am truly sorry for making you all worried but please hear me out" She raised her head telling them everything.  
"and this time I won't run away my answers are all clear so please won't you escort me to the ball to see Giotto? " She requested. They were all silent taken the information in from her explanation. G was the first to recover. He walked over to her taken her hand kneeling to the ground. He kissed her hand looking up at her.  
"Anything for you princess" G said smiling. Alana brighten up looking at the others. They all smiled at her showing her approval. Alana felt a tear trickle.  
"Oh thank you! I love you all" She hugged each one of them happy they were all there for her despite how she was acting.

~At The Ball~

Giotto stood there not really in the mood. Victoria was flaunting her money around to everyone and bragging about everyone loved her. She really made Giotto feel disgusted with her. He ignored her half the time thinking of Alana.  
'Is she really okay? whats wrong with her?' he thought his mind still trailing to the girl left at home.  
"I know Giotto is so amazing! I can't believe we will live happily ever after!" Victoria said smiling . All the other girls looked at her smiling and impressed. Giotto did not look pleased with her declaration. He was informed about his guardians the way she has been treating them. He also knew that Alana was the one who protected them from her.  
'why am I thinking about her so much lately..' He tried to figure out the reason. He knew he had the reason in his heart he was just to blind to see it.  
Victoria put her arms around him.  
"come on lets go discuss our wedding plans with our daddy" she pulled him towards his dad. Giotto really did not want to discuss anything about marrying the woman who was taken him away but he had no one else so she let him drag him. That was until the door opened. Victoria stopped in her tracks. Giotto try to adjust his eyes to the light. His guardians all walked in. G walked over to Victoria and to him.  
"Primo..I have brought someone who wants to meet you" G said to him. Asari smiled standing next to him. Victoria glared at him.  
"I'm sorry but that person can wait we are discussing our wedding" She said to him smirking. G looked at Giotto.  
"please Primo she really wants to see you" G bowed.  
"No you stupid prick" She pushed G. G fell on the floor. Giotto glared at her when he felt a breeze pass by. He blinked looking over to Victoria who was on the ground. He felt some one next to him.  
"never speak to my beloved G like that again or push him like again " Giotto heard her voice that was dark and threatening.  
"if you ever speak or do anything to Giotto's guardians again I will smach your pretty little face in to show the world how ugly you are" The people looked shocked at what happened before them. Victoria looked at the girl in fear. Giotto finally turned to see the very person he was thinking of all this time. Alana was standing there dressed so beautifully that he couldn't take his eyes off her. Alana's dark aura disappeared.  
"ah! oh my gosh!" She freaked out turning around running to G.  
"are you okay? " She asked helping him up. She pulled out a handkerchief wiping G's face.  
"I'm fine you don't have to mother me" G looked away embarrass.  
"Ah ha ha! looks like Alana couldn't get out of her old habits of being like a mom to us" Asari grinned.  
Giotto stared at her. He took a step forward. Victoria glared trying to get in his way when she was pushed to the side. She glared at him from being ignored.  
"Your suppose to only look at me!" Victoria yelled grabbing Giotto with her hands raised. Her dad looked at her daughter in fear.  
"Victoria! don't!" He shouted. Alana turned around seeing her hand raised to Giotto. Anger instantly flared up as she quickly moved from G. To Giotto's side. She caught her wrist before it could even touch him. Victoria looked at her in shock.  
"enough..you are embarrassing yourself and your father..how much longer do you plan on shaming your name?" She said to her. Victoria's eyes widen in realization. She looked at all the people around her in humiliation. Alana released her as she run away crying.  
"..." Alana watched her run sighing. She turned to Giotto.  
"I'm sorry..Giotto.." She walked up to him. Her hand touching his cheek.  
"She didn't hurt you did she?" Alana asked her voice gentle.  
"no..She didn't thanks to you.." He smiled at her. Alana grinned.  
"I'm glad" She smiled some more. Giotto stared at her.  
"Thats right why are you here Alana?" He asked. Alana looked at him surprised then blush. Giotto looked at her confused.  
"I-I'm sorry, I forgot I came here for a reason for a second there" She admitted.  
Giotto lightly chuckled when she took his hand. He watched her as she looked straight at him in the eye.  
"Giotto..I've always wanted to tell you one thing but never had the chance or courage to say" She said blushing holding on to his hand tightly. Giotto was silent waiting to go on. She blushed.  
"it's that..I.." She blushed.  
'I will do it I won't fail' Her face was really red. The guardians all looked at her worried. The people looked in anticipation.  
"That ..I..Love you Giotto" She confessed her face red. Giotto looked shocked from the confession. He wasn't expecting this from her. Deep inside he had always known her feelings and now that she confessed. Alana's heart was racing she didn't know what to do at this point. She was afraid of being rejected. A touch of his glove brought her out of her thoughts. He had wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. He looked at her.  
"Alana" He touched her lips for the first time he felt so happy.  
"I love you to" With out a another word he kissed her. Alana hears was racing even more but feeling his soft lips against her felt like a dream. She put her arms around his neck kissing him back. When he let her go she blushed but smiled feeling her happiest.  
Giotto picked her up bridal style.  
"G-Giotto! w-were not married yet!" She cried.  
Giotto smirked.  
"thats right were not married yet ...but your still mine" He said making her blush. Victoria's father stared shock.  
"but what about the wedding!?" He shouted. Giotto walked towards the store with Alana to leave with his guardians. He turned to him.  
"The wedding is off I will not marry that woman..I have another thats just perfect for me" He said smiling tossing the ring at him. The ring layed on the ground as he took the one who truly loved back home.

Alana White was the happiest person that day. She was glad she had overcome her fears and herself to finally confess to her love. The girl was the happiest she could be with Giotto and his guardians. Her life was complete.  
Even though it was complete it fell apart one day from a rival family attacking the house hold. That day she was pregnant with Giotto's child. It was a disaster for the Vongola family. Everything was destroyed but all the guardians had lived through the hell hole. Alana had gone missing. Later it was she was dead shattering the hearts of every Vongola member. Giotto who was in despair had decided to live on despite the pain in his heart because he knew it was what she would want from him.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: Really such a sad ending...or is it? don't worry folks I'll come up with a sequel to this eventually I have in my head I just need to put down hopefully soon I got distracted a lot ~XD ~ oh and I'm sorry..I fail at spellinh~XD R&R I reall hope you enjoyed my story since I worked on it for all of you! intill next time guys~ xD**


End file.
